


【奥尤】打个擦边的球

by layuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layuu/pseuds/layuu
Summary: -尤里今天成年了吗？-还没有，奥仔加油！忍着！





	【奥尤】打个擦边的球

　　奥塔别克被尤里拖进房间的时候还有些没反应过来，金发少年脸上的妆只来得及匆匆擦掉那黑眼圈般的眼影，金色的颈饰随着他大步走动的动作在胸前晃了又晃。  
　　房间的门被大力地甩上，发出了不小的声音。奥塔别克有些疑惑地看着站在门边低着头的尤里，隔着几步的距离都能感觉到他身上散发出来的焦躁。  
　　尤里表演滑一结束就拽过奥塔别克跑了出来，两人连演出服都没换，尤里的妆还是一路上拿着卸妆用的湿纸巾随手擦掉的。  
　　奥塔别克原本以为尤里只是因为临时改节目，又拖着自己一起疯玩，怕被他的教练训话才偷偷溜走了，却没想到两人这一路匆匆跑回了酒店，虽说酒店就在场馆旁边，步行走过去连十分钟都不到，但脱离了众人的视线后，奥塔别克根本没有在尤里的脸上见到他预料中的那种完成了一个表演之后的兴奋和激动，反倒是一脸沉默，一路拉着他快步地往酒店走，然后直接把他拖进了自己的房间。  
　　“尤里？”  
　　奥塔别克忍不住喊了他一声。尤里闻声愣了一下，然后垂着头站在门边蹬掉了自己的鞋子袜子，又看向一边的地板沉默了起来。  
　　转头的那一瞬间，奥塔别克看清了尤里脸上那快揪成一团的表情。  
　　尤里当然没有说话，他现在根本不知道自己应该说什么。  
　　这场临时替换了音乐和编舞的表演滑他完成得非常好，正是因为完成得太好了，他在那一片雪白的冰场上及其投入地展现自己魅力，尽全力地去诱惑全程的观众，包括那个被自己请上冰场配合自己表演的哈萨克朋友。  
　　是的朋友，他还记得那是他的朋友，他们从认识到现在才几天？三天还是四天？  
　　可自己做了什么？  
　　让奥塔别克上冰场是临时起意，在看见维克托配合勇利的演出之后，用了短短几分钟想出来的创意。他们没有事先排练过，却凭借着一股子不服输地冲劲完美地完成了这一次配合。  
　　演出很完美，一点意外都没有，perfect，идеальный。  
　　但除了演出之外的事情全都是意外。  
　　比如因为没有预先排练过，尤里伸手给奥塔别克咬手套的时候不小心把手指伸进了奥塔别克的嘴里，还摸到了对方的舌头；比如他因为这一下浑身宛如通电一样开始兴奋，到最后表演结束奥塔别克那一枪，更是让尤里直接兴奋到硬了，如果不是结束动作躺倒在冰面上狠狠地冻了一下，他恐怕要在那么多观众面前胯下支帐篷；再比如他居然把冰场上的兴奋感一直带到了场下，靠近奥塔别克的那一瞬间竟然就这么把人一路拖回了自己酒店的房间里……  
　　所以现在该怎么办，他应该解释一下吗？说对不起兄弟，刚刚的演出太投入太兴奋了，不小心对着你起了点反应，忍不住想把你拖回来发生点什么其他的事情？老天这是他才认识了几天的朋友！  
　　更该死的是，尤里很清楚自己到现在下半身还半硬着。  
　　这算什么情况？对着自己的好朋友发情？这让尤里怎么开口解释？  
　　奥塔别克自然是不知道尤里内心在纠结什么，他朝前两步走近尤里，伸手搭在他肩上，“尤里，你怎么了？”  
　　“我……”  
　　尤里一开口就马上闭上了嘴，这声音哑得他都不敢面对。脑内两个小人开始打架，一个揍了另一个一拳：“不就是刚认识没几天就滚上床吗？有什么关系？俄罗斯人无所畏惧！”另一个挥拳揍了回去：“禽兽！奥塔别克可是朋友！没见过你这么丧心病狂对朋友下手的！”  
　　奥塔别克自然也听出了尤里声音不对，他皱了皱眉，伸手去探尤里的额头，“你病了？”  
　　“不、没有……”  
　　尤里反应慢了一步，遮住了半张脸的刘海被撩了起来，露出来发红发烫的脸。  
　　“我……”尤里羞耻得话都不会说了，而这在奥塔别克看来却像极了生病发烧，正好他探到尤里的额头温度也有些烫。  
　　“不舒服就躺下休息吧。”奥塔别克看他还站着不动，忍不住伸手拉过尤里的胳膊，把他拖到了床边。  
　　而就在这从门口到床边的几步路里，尤里脑子里那个邪恶的小人揍趴装纯的小人，摇着胜利的旗帜高声呐喊：“不就是想睡自己刚认识没几天朋友吗？你都对他有反应了还敢说这是纯洁的友谊？拉倒吧！坦诚点面对自己，最糟糕不就是被拒绝吗？要是做不成朋友了，不就可以开始追他当你男朋友了吗！”  
　　奥塔别克刚把人带到床边，突然被身后一股力气推倒在了床上，他还没反应过来，尤里已经跟着爬上来跨坐在他腰上，撑着他的肩膀低头看他。  
　　他似乎在犹豫什么，奥塔别克正想说话，就见到尤里突然低下头，然后亲在了他嘴上。  
　　“唔……？！！”  
　　尤里·普利赛提长这么大也是头回亲人，他紧张得都不敢睁眼去看奥塔比克，脑子里努力回忆了一下电视电影里演的接吻场景，然后尝试着张嘴含住了奥塔别克的下唇。  
　　——这下连准备推开他的奥塔别克也懵逼了。  
　　被自己注视了五年的对象突然推倒亲吻该怎么办？  
　　奥塔别克脑子里根本没有过这个概念，这个金发少年正扑在他身上亲吻他，吻技生涩得有理由相信这可能是对方的第一次——奥塔别克瞪大了眼，这么紧的距离下能看清尤里那浅色的眼睫毛，以及紧闭的双眼上方微蹙的眉头。  
　　他可能正在做梦，这是尤里，尤里·普利赛提。  
　　奥塔别克失神了一下，反应过来的时候自己已经扣住了尤里的后脑勺，回应着亲了回去。  
　　场面彻底失控了起来。  
　　两个年轻的身体开始不由自主地拥抱在一起，互相学习彼此的吻技，越亲越难舍难分。  
　　尤里微张着嘴，奥塔别克含着他的上唇吮吸了一下，感觉到怀里的人抖了抖，忍不住探出舌头伸进了尤里的嘴里。  
　　舌头相触的感觉宛如通电一般，不仅刺激，更是让这两个沉迷在接吻当中的年轻人突然都清醒了过来。  
　　尤里慌乱地推开了奥塔别克，回过神来才发现自己不知道什么时候已经被压在了床上，演出服那件紫红的外套也已经掉在了床底下，剩下一件背心皱巴巴地挂着。  
　　奥塔别克眨了眨眼，看着自己身下衣服凌乱，嘴唇都被自己亲得有些红肿的尤里，跟着也傻了——他们这才成为朋友几天，他到底做了什么？！虽然好像是尤里先开始的……等等，这也不太对吧？！  
　　奥塔别克觉得自己应该先起来，不管是自恋点地觉得尤里对他有什么想法，还是自己是不是对尤里也有点什么想法他现在都应该起来——尤里现在连十六岁都没有！  
　　可是起身的动作受到了些阻碍。  
　　尤里拿胳膊捂着自己的脸，一手拽住了奥塔别克的手。  
　　“我能不能把这理解成，我是说，虽然我们才成为朋友没几天，但是我们是不是，咳，就算是我自恋了，我觉得你似乎对我也有点兴趣。”尤里侧着脸，恨不得把自己整个脸都藏在自己的手肘里，“你要是不介意的话，我觉得我们可以……”  
　　“打住尤里，”奥塔别克听懂了他的暗示，“不可以，你才十五岁！”  
　　“哈？！这是重点吗？！”尤里突然蹦了起来，双手扯着奥塔别克的领口，“你这算是小瞧我吗？昨晚也是现在也是，再说我还有一个月就满十六岁了！”  
　　“十六岁也不行，你还没成年。”奥塔别克皱紧了眉头，“猥亵未成年是犯法的。”  
　　“你情我愿的事哪来的犯法？我又不会告你强奸。”  
　　“那也不行……”  
　　“嗯？等等，”尤里突然反应了过来，“也就是说，如果我现在成年了，你不介意跟我来一发？你也对我有意思？哇太好了，原来不是我一个人这么奇怪对着自己认识没几天的朋友有反应……”  
　　他话音一落下，两个人都沉默了起来。  
　　这下好了，本来只是尤里自己一个人满是罪恶感，现在连奥塔别克都开始满脑子罪恶感了——他不仅仅是对认识没几天的朋友有反应，他现在胯下都撑着裤子了，但他眼前这个人还是个未成年，才十五岁。  
　　奥塔别克的教养里绝对没有和未成年上床这一条。  
　　气氛有点尴尬。  
　　尤里保持着拽着奥塔别克的衣领的动作，这姿势坐久了有些腰酸，尤里干脆直接伸手揽住奥塔别克的脖子，大着胆子凑上前去亲了一下他，“行了来吧，俄罗斯人都是十二三岁就破处的，我这年纪已经算很大了。”  
　　“别闹尤里，我唔……”  
　　奥塔别克的话说了一半就被堵在了嘴里。  
　　尤里一直是个学习能力很强的人，他揽着奥塔别克的后背，小心翼翼地伸出舌头，描着奥塔别克的唇线，然后从唇缝里钻进去。  
　　奥塔别克一时之间推不开他。尤里几乎是整个人的重量都挂在他身上，他如果不用手撑着床那会直接压在尤里身上。对方灵活的舌头钻进他嘴里之后四处探索了一番，想寻宝一样到处摸索，最后才战战兢兢地勾住了他的舌头，仿佛邀请一般舔弄着。  
　　奥塔别克的内心已经发出了警告。  
　　他干脆搂着尤里往后仰，让自己坐在了床上，有了着力点后很轻易地拉开了对方，看着尤里红着脸一副很委屈的样子又有些于心不忍。  
　　“真的不行，尤里，”奥塔别克压着自己也被尤里撩起来的情欲，努力解释道，“在你没有成年之前，我不会和你做这种事的，这是原则问题。”  
　　“即便是我想要？”尤里盯着他。  
　　“是，无论如何都不行。”  
　　“但你这里可不是这么说的。”  
　　尤里跨坐在他身上，稍加扭了下腰，屁股上就蹭到了对方同样鼓胀的部位。  
　　“不尤里，我……”  
　　尤里并不准备让他继续反对。他听出来了，自己对他有反应这件事奥塔别克并不讨厌，而他同样对自己有感觉，虽然事实上他们现在才认识没几天，但既然双方都有这意思为什么不可以？年龄？去他大爷的未成年！俄罗斯人哪个不是未成年破处的！  
　　奥塔别克不反感，那他尤里·普利赛提就有勇气撩。  
　　他一直都是个行动力非常强的人，既然打定了主意要跟自己的朋友来一发——虽然总觉得还有哪里不对，但总之就是干不要怂了——他一边揽着奥塔别克去同他接吻，一边伸手去解对方的皮带。  
　　他动作很快，快到奥塔别克还没反应过来自己的皮带裤链就都被拉开了，俄罗斯妖精的手隔着内裤摸在他那已经有些涨大趋势的性器上，这个认知远远比快感更具有冲击性——他几乎是立刻马上就硬了。  
　　尤里对他这反应满意极了，灵活的手指从内裤边缘钻进去，握住了这根背叛了主人意志的性器，不太熟练地撸动了起来。  
　　“尤里……”  
　　奥塔别克念着他的名字，呼吸开始有些紊乱，推在尤里肩上的手下意识地卸了力气，反倒像捏着对方的肩膀催促一样。  
　　他忍不住去抬眼去看尤里。那件穿了跟没穿区别不大的背心松松垮垮地挂着，露出来的一大片皮肤都染上了诱人的粉色。尤里对他这压低了声音念自己名字的声线毫无抵抗力，身体兴奋到发热发烫，还束缚在裤子里的性器硬得有些发疼。  
　　他一手给奥塔别克手淫，一手捧着他的脸，闭上眼吻了上去。  
　　“不要拒绝我。”  
　　尤里低声说道。  
　　这句话像魔咒一般带走奥塔别克的理智。在尤里再一次试图把舌头伸进他嘴里时，奥塔别克突然反客为主地吻了回去。  
　　这个他仰慕了整整五年的天使，现在正坐在他的怀里，和他接吻，给他手淫。  
　　奥塔别克觉得自己光是这么想就已经兴奋得想射。  
　　他撩起尤里的背心，顺着精瘦的腰线摸上去，无论是胸前已经坚挺的乳头，还是光滑的后背，都令人爱不释手。  
　　这是十五岁的尤里，十五岁的少年的身体——纤细，又偏偏肆无忌惮地散播自己的魅力。  
　　像妖精一样。  
　　奥塔别克不得不承认外界对尤里的评价还是有些准头的，这个在冰上宛如老虎一样凶狠的少年，在床上却也像妖精一样诱人。  
　　尤里的裤子被奥塔别克连同内裤一起脱下，他坐在奥塔别克的大腿上，两人的性器贴在一起，被奥塔别克一起握在掌心里。  
　　“尤里……”  
　　奥塔别克撩起他的背心，低头咬住了他的乳头。  
　　“呜唔……你轻点……”  
　　尤里连眼角都是红的，身体却控制不住地往前挺，仿佛要把自己送入奥塔别克口中一样。  
　　小小的乳头在唇舌的挑逗下充血，进而变硬，奥塔别克连同乳头附近的软肉一起含入嘴中，用力地吮吸着，手上也不忘照顾另一边，奇异的快感让尤里不由自主地哼出声来。他抱着奥塔别克的肩膀，性器和别人的相互贴在一起撸动就已经是前所未有的经历了，更不用说像这样被一个男人抱着吮吸乳头。  
　　奥塔别克咬着他的乳尖，细细的电流仿佛贯穿了他的全身，陌生的快感让他不由自主地有些害怕。  
　　“奥塔别克……嗯呜……不要……”  
　　“尤里……”  
　　奥塔别克抬头来，亲吻了他的脖子。尤里保持不住那挺胸挺腰的姿势，搂着奥塔别克的脖子，乳头上的唾液失去了唇舌的加温之后在空气里慢慢变凉，微妙的感觉让尤里羞耻地把头埋在了奥塔别克的颈窝里。  
　　奥塔别克手上的动作越来越快，两人的性器顶端冒出来的前列腺液将彼此都弄得湿乎乎的。  
　　尤里听见了奥塔别克在自己耳边的低喘，快感累积到了一定程度快接近顶峰，射精前的焦躁感让他忍不住也伸手握住了他们两人的性器，配合着奥塔别克的节奏一起撸动了起来。  
　　“啊哈……奥塔……别克……快……”  
　　尤里依然埋头在对方颈窝里，他们两人的上衣都还没有脱掉，快感刺激得他忍不住咬在了奥塔别克的衣领上，不多时唾液便染湿了那一块地方。  
　　突然，尤里只觉得耳边的低喘声越来越近，夹杂着自己的名字，连对方喘息时呼出的热气都贴到自己的耳边了——他还来不及缩脑袋，就被奥塔别克含住了耳朵。  
　　湿热的舌头扫过耳洞，牙齿在耳廓上轻轻啃咬着，最后含住耳垂细细吮吸舔弄。  
　　尤里只觉得一股电流穿过了头皮，整个人瞬间酥麻得仿佛被人抽空了力气，而那股电流窜遍了全身，最后直冲身下而去，反应过来的时候，已经先一步惊叫着射精了。  
　　乳白色的精液把两人相贴的部位弄得更加潮湿淫乱，奥塔别克没有停下动作，依然带着尤里的性器一起撸动，尤里还没从高潮的余韵里反应过来，这一连串的刺激下整个人都瘫软在奥塔别克怀里，随着对方的动作无意识地发出几声低弱的呻吟，像猫儿叫一般。  
　　奥塔别克也没再坚持多久，他突然用力地抱紧了尤里，宛如要把人彻底揉进自己怀里一般，低头一口咬住了尤里的肩膀，紧接着腹部一阵抽搐，低吼着射在尤里的小腹上。  
　　高潮后的空虚感让他下意识地去找尤里的唇，两人抱着亲吻了一会，才彻底从这场混乱的情事里清醒过来。  
　　尤里脸上的潮红还没有褪掉，碧绿的眼睛躲躲闪闪，微若蚊声地问道：“……还继续吗？”  
　　“你还想继续？”奥塔别克反问了一句。  
　　尤里沉默了一会，老实地摇了摇头——事出突然，他根本就还没有做好那个准备。  
　　奥塔别克亲了亲他的脖子，用干净的那只手揉了揉尤里的后脑勺，“准备去吃午饭吧。”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　“你先去洗个澡？”  
　　“那你呢？”  
　　“……收拾一下。”  
　　尤里原本已经有些消下去的脸又红成一片。  
　　他在奥塔别克颈窝里蹭了一会，然后起身快速地跑进了浴室。  
　　至于换洗的衣服内裤，最后自然也是奥塔别克在他的行李箱里翻出来递给他的。等他洗完澡趴在奥塔别克帮他收拾干净的床上，把玩着他的手机，犹豫了半天终于忍不住开了个小号，在论坛上开了个匿名帖子：  
　　跟认识了不到四天的好朋友抱在一起撸了一发该怎么办？  
　　帖子发出去瞬间收获了一堆“祝幸福”“百年好合”“还能怎么办当然是在一起啊”后，气得尤里直接把手机扔了出去。  
　　奥塔别克洗完澡出来，就看见尤里突然蹦起来把自己的手机狠狠地砸向了床，转头看见自己之后又匆忙地捡回来。  
　　总之……不太理解就是了。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 困死了不想改错别字了……【ni


End file.
